The Community Outreach & Translation Core (COTC) is named Growing Up Female: Environmental Factors in Female Development & Disease. The goal of the COTC is to work with breast cancer survivors and their advocacy, support and service organizations to enhance the public's understanding of the environmental factors that may impact breast cancer so that individuals can make informed decisions about their health practices, environmental exposures and life style choices to reduce their risks of disease and improve their health. A secondary goal is to promote public dialogue about the policy and community implications of the research findings so that planners and educators can promote healthy community environments where families live, play, go to school and work. The first specific aim is to create a public lecture program that effectively communicates recent research findings so that the general public better understands the environmental factors associated with female development and breast cancer and policy planners can address the public health implications of these results. This public forum will be co-sponsored with area breast cancer advocacy organizations. The second specific aim is to create and conduct education programs which effectively educate target populations about the environmental factors associated with female development and breast cancer so that individuals can make informed decisions about their personal and family's health. The target populations are 1) African American women and other minority and underserved populations such as Appalachians and Latinos; 2) breast cancer survivors and their families; 3) pre-pubescent and pubescent girls in the prospective study and their gender cohort; and 4) health planners and educators. The third specific aim is to develop and conduct a training program that will prepare volunteers from local breast cancer advocacy and support organizations to assist with the prospective health study and promote the public's understanding of the purpose and scope of population-based study protocols. The fourth specific aim is to create and promote a support network for study families with a history of breast cancer that addresses their concerns and questions about study procedures, cancer genetics and age-appropriate communication strategies for discussing cancer risks. An advisory committee will be formed to guide and promote the outreach and educational activities of the COTC; the Working Group will consist of breast cancer survivors as well as representatives of local service and support organizations.